Legacy of Kain: Hellsing
by Memnon45
Summary: Centuries have passed since Kain roamed the land, centuries since he defeated the elder god and centuries still since he hid hisself away. Tired of the world he gave his remaining power and sword to a mercenary Abel as his successor as the scion of balance. Vampires roam the land again, Nosgoth is forgotten and the Legacy of Kain continues. Vae Victus Suffering to the Conquered


**Hey guys got a new story here for you that I wanted to get out for a while. This will be a Legacy of Kain/ Hellsing Ultimate story with elements of BloodRayne incorporated into it. It will once again be an oc story and I am actually surprised that no one has thought do this before.**

 _Flashback/Dreams_

Regular Dialogue

 **Location Change**

Chapter 1: Legacy of Blood

In the city of Prague, a woman is walking down the cobblestone walk ways at night, fog rolling along the cobblestones like ethereal serpents. As she walked she thought she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she stopped and turned but she saw nothing but the rolling fog. She pulled her coat up to alleviate the chill that she felt in the air. She continued on her way, but as she was passing an alley she was pulled into it and found herself face to face with a grizzled man with a switchblade pressed against her throat.

"Give me all the money you got and I won't give you another smile on your throat bitch." The mugger said to the woman, but before she could respond the man was pulled off her and thrown against the wall of the alley his head impacting the wall leaving a smear of blood on it as he fell to the ground dead.

The woman looked to her savior and noticed his dark skin and dreadlocks marking him as a foreigner in his ear was a strange earring made out of an unknown material, his choice of attire was strange but also appealing in her eyes. He wore a long leather trench coat with an emblem stitched onto the sleeve, leather pants with a black belt with a buckle shaped into a strange symbol, fingerless gloves and combat boots.

"Thank you, sir I don't want to think what would have happened had you not arrived when you did. Why don't you accompany me home and I can reward you." She said to her savior with a seductive look in her eyes, but the man grabbed her by her throat and picked her up with one hand pressing her against the alley wall.

"I would sooner shoot my dick off then put in you vampire." The man said to her, the woman's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Surprised, don't be your stench is unmistakable especially the smell of fresh blood that practically covers you." The man said to her as his grip increased causing her to gasp in pain showing her unnaturally long canines.

"How do you know what I am?" she asked, the man opened his mouth showing his own canines. The woman was shocked she then saw on his sleeve the strange symbol the alchemical symbol for brimstone, the Brimstone Society.

"One who shares your thirst and your curse." He replied, the man then noticed something around the woman's neck he then grabbed it and yanked it from her neck.

He examined it and noticed it was a swastika, he then looked to the woman with a glare. He then pocketed the necklace and reached into his coat and pulled out a .45 Colt Revolver and pressed it under her chin.

"Now what would you be doing wearing the emblem made famous by the Nazi Party, a party if I remember correctly was cast down?" the man asked the woman.

She then started to laugh it was a disgusting laugh a sound only belonging to those of the undead.

"I serve a group that is greater than the pathetic organization started by Hitler, my leader is more powerful and when his goal comes to completion you will bow before your rightful master and your organization will fall as well." The woman said to the man she then continued to laugh.

Then the sound of gunfire was heard and she turned to ash. The man's gun was smoking having emptied a round within her. He then reached to his ear and pressed a button on a listening device.

"I trust you got all that?" the man asked into the ear piece. He then heard a voice that sounded cultured like a man who spent most of his time talking to aristocrats or royalty.

"Yes agent Abel, come back to headquarters so we can debrief you." The voice said to him.

The man now named Abel, turns and walks further down the alley disappearing into the gloom.

 **Brimstone Headquarters**

Abel now in the headquarters of the Brimstone Society giving his findings to Severin, Severin is one of the organizations information gatherers.

"Hm interesting very interesting." Severin said as he looked closely at the Swastika like it was a relic of a bygone age. In a way it was but it annoyed Abel all the same.

"Damn it Severin, will you tell me what is so interesting about the necklace or do I have to levitate you upside down again?" Abel asked as he looked on with crossed arms at the human.

"I'm sorry Abel but this just confirms what I have heard being whispered over the years, a Nazi organization that has gone underground. The organization is called Millennium, during WWII Hitler ordered Millennium to create an army of vampires for the war but before it can be implemented Hitler was defeated." Severin said to the vampire, Abel nodded his head showing he understood.

"It sounds like this group is making a comeback, but why now after all these years?" Abel asked thinking it was weird that now of all times this group wants to come back and cause trouble.

"That's the question isn't it, which unfortunately I don't have the answers to. But I think I know someone or a group who has the answers we seek." Severin said to him. Abel now curious listens closely to Severin.

"The group is called Hellsing they are similar to us and we have helped each other in the past. The vampire you killed shows that her plane came from London and that is the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization." Severin said to Abel.

"Ok so I will fly to London and continue the hunt for this Millennium from there." Abel replied but Severin shook his head in the negative.

"If my hunch is correct Hellsing will get involved at some point, so I suggested with the hire ups to send you to London as are representative." Severin said as he pulled from behind his desk a plane ticket to London.

"Why should I take a plane when I can just turn into a flock of bats and be there in half the time?" Abel asked as he looked at the plane ticket in Severin's hand.

"You need to conserve your strength since vampire activity in London is common, even though you will make short work of them." Severin said to him, Abel rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Fine when does my plane leave?" Abel asked Severin, the human informed Abel that his plane leaves tomorrow night at 8 o'clock. Which gave Abel plenty of time to pack.

"It's a good thing that they aren't here, but you do know you will have to explain my absence Severin and I hope they are merciful." Abel said as he walked out leaving a sweating Severin behind.

Abel entered his room, it was sparse except for a desk, tv, weapons rack and in the center a coffin. Abel approached the weapons rack and placed his revolver down on the table. He then looked up and saw a large cross hanging on the wall and next to it a sword. The cross was actually a machine gun made by the Society something he can use instead of his revolver. The sword was of a strange make it is also connected to how he became a creature of the night. That night he remembers so well. The blade was serpentine in looks, with a skull cross guard with fangs and small blades protruding from it. He left the wall and got into his coffin closing it until he was engulfed in permanent darkness.

 _He was dying, he knew it, felt it reveled in it. But he knew he couldn't die yet, this could not be his fate left to die in a crypt with nothing but a corpse to keep him company. Abel lit a cigarette and leaned his back against the coffin._

 _"_ _I'm sure you went down better than me." Abel said to the coffin, he looked at the coffin and read the name on the side._

 _"_ _Kain huh, now that's ironic my name being Abel and you being Kain." Abel said, he then started to cough his cigarette falling from his mouth and blood splattering along the side of the coffin._

 _The blood then seeped into the coffin, Abel than heard a creak and turned his head to see the coffin opening. He then heard a sinister laugh and only two words._

 _"_ _Vae Victus."_

 **Days later**

Abel now found himself in a small village called Cheddar having left Prague days ago. He heard about disappearances in the area and knew it could only mean a vampire was in the vicinity. He came only armed with his revolvers the one he used to kill the vampire he interrogated and another of matching make to the first. The big cross carried in his hand over his shoulder wrapped in bandages and the sword strapped to his back.

As he was walking through the thick forest he heard the sound of gunfire than a scream. Abel immediately kicked it into high gear he ran like the devil himself was on his heels. He stopped at the edge of the woods and saw a lot of people standing around a priest holding a police woman. But they smelled and looked wrong he then noticed that they were already dead but they didn't smell like vampires they looked more like zombies. Abel then realized they were ghouls, and judging by the large amount the entire village must have been turned.

"if I don't save her now she is going to be turned just like that." Abel thought to himself, he then unslung the cross and placed it against the tree.

Abel drew the sword the blade had blue and white energy flowing along the blade and the eyes of the skull glowed the same color, Abel stepped out of the tree line the ghouls noticed to late and were cut down. The priest looked up to look at the new arrival and the woman looked on as well as the man was fighting and killing the undead villagers. She saw her companions the two police officers that came with her were impaled on the blade.

The ghouls with firearms took aim and started firing at Abel and to the amazement of the two onlookers he turned incorporeal. He phased pass the bullets and appeared behind the ghoul gunmen and decapitated them. He then sheathed his sword and pulled out two revolvers aiming both at the priest.

"Let her go, or I will bury a round in your head." Abel demanded of the priest.

"Why should I, she is more valuable to me as a hostage and shield to prevent you from doing anything untoward to me." The priest said to him, Abel kept his gun trained on him but moved the second revolver and shot the head off the ghoul sneaking up behind him.

"What makes you think I care for her life, I can easily kill both you and her without batting an eye." Abel said hoping the priest would by his bluff, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"You would have done so the moment you had your gun trained on me. How funny a vampire showing concern for the safety of a pathetic human." The priest said as he increased his grip on the woman. Abel gritted his teeth realizing the priest called his bluff.

He didn't want to harm her but it looks like he might have had no choice, he wouldn't wish this fate on even his worst enemies. He looked at her seeing she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen with a voluptuous figure.

He turned to the priest but before he could respond he heard footsteps behind him to silent to be a ghoul and apparently the priest noticed him to. Abel then turned around and saw a man dressed in red. He had a red coat, pants and hat. Even his sunglasses were a shade of red.

"Who the hell are you?" The priest asked the strange figure, Abel was wondering the same thing as he stared at the strange man.

I'm a professional killer." The man in red said, not much to go on but still enough to make Abel realize that this creature is serious about his claim.

"A professional Killer? A Professional Killer? You can't be serious." The priest responded to the stranger not believing he is what he claims to be.

"Have you lost your mind?" The priest asked, Abel then notice the priest raise his arm and snap his fingers.

"Kill him." The priest ordered the ghouls then fired all they had at the stranger who just stood there. Chunks of his flesh being taken out as the rounds pierced him. Eventually the ghouls stopped firing and Abel saw the stranger now on the ground not moving. The Priest released the police woman and walked in between his ghoul thralls to stare at the strangers perforated body

"Are you dead already, professional killer?" The Priest asked the unmoving body of the stranger. He then started to laugh manically believing the stranger is dead.

Then an ominous laugh was heard that started off low and started to grow louder and louder. The stranger started to reform before there eyes as if he wasn't shot at all. Abel knew he was strong but he was nowhere on the level of this guy.

The man reformed with an ominous smile on his face and his sunglasses glowing making him look even more otherworldly. The man then reached into his coat and pulled out the biggest handgun Abel had ever seen with the name Casull faster than Abel could blink the ghouls were all killed.

"How can he kill them like that?" The Priest said to himself.

"Those bullets…" The Priest realized, Abel also realized that whoever this man was he came properly equipped with the right weaponry to deal with the ghouls and vampires.

"Could he be a member of the Hellsing Organization?" Abel wondered to hisself as he continued to watch frozen in place by the stranger's skill.

"They're exploding 13mm shells made out of a melted down silver cross from Lanchester Cathedral. They'll kill any freak they hit." The man said to the priest but Abel also got the feeling he was talking to him as well.

"Why…? Why?! Why would a fellow vampire side with the humans?" The Priest asked, but he received no answers from the stranger. Before anyone could move the Priest appeared behind the policewoman and had his arm around her throat.

"Don't move, professional killer! She's the only survivor. Don't you want to let her live?" The priest said to the strangers, he then turned his eyes to Abel.

"I already know you won't do anything to jeopardize her life fool but still don't move." The Priest said as Abel had his guns once again aimed at the priest, Abel gritted his teeth. Since he saw the priest speed first hand he couldn't risk the life of the hostage.

"Come on it's no big deal. Help me escape and kill this other fool. Or at least look the other way." The priest said hoping the stranger will agree to help him.

"Young lady, are you a virgin?" The stranger asked, now Abel will admit his ability with impressing women isn't the best but he knows to ask that. The woman than developed quite the cute blush in Ables opinion.

"What are you talking about?! The priest asked wondering what that has to do with his current predicament.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." The man said again casually like he was discussing something as simple as the weather.

"You swine!" The priest yelled realizing why the man was asking the question

"Answer." The man demanded.

"Yes! I am!" the woman with a blush still on her face screamed, then a hole appeared in her chest. The bullet went through her and into the priest that was holding her. The man then impaled the priest threw the chest turning him to ash.

"NOOO!" Abel yelled, then with a snarl Abel turned his guns on Alucard and shot him emptying out both guns. Abel reloaded and then holstered his guns and ran to the police woman.

"Come on stay with me your going to be ok just stay with me." Abel said to her but even he knew she won't survive the wound.

The police woman then reached her hand up and caressed his face with a smile on her blood-stained lips.

"She won't survive and you know it." The stranger said to Abel, Abel drew one of his guns and aimed at Alucard.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't try killing you again." Abel said to the stranger, the stranger than smiled like it was some sick joke.

"Because you know I'm the only one that can save her." The stranger said to him. Abel gritted his teeth knowing what the man has in mind.

"No this curse is something that only we should bear, she doesn't deserve this." Abel said to him, the man smiled.

"She will slowly die if something isn't done, do you have the heart to kill her and spare her the agonizing slow embrace of death?" The man asked Abel.

Abel than thought back to his own death how slow it was and then how he was turned, he then looked to the police woman and saw tears coming down her eyes. Abel wiped them away causing her to blush. He then looked away from her in sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Abel said to her, he then turned to the stranger and moved aside.

"Then get it over with." Abel said to the mas as he moved away from them. Abel walked to the tree line to retrieve the giant cross he left leaning on a tree. When he retrieved it he sensed the stranger behind him.

"Who are you if I may ask?" The stranger asked Abel, Abel looked over his shoulder than the eyes of the sword began to glow and the stranger's eyes widened.

"As I said to the last, one who shares your thirst and your curse, but you can call me Abel." Abel said to the stranger.

The stranger than grinned he recognized those words, for they were spoken to him centuries ago by one vampire that equaled him in power and he remembered the sword currently strapped to the mans back was his favored weapon.

"Soul Reaver, Kain so his legacy continues." The man said and the night echoed with his laughter.

 **Ok guys that's all you get for now but stay tuned I got big plans for this story. Have a good night everyone.**


End file.
